


Sniper's Night Out

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanzo and Widow go on some nondescript mission without permission to skip out on therapy. They bond. A lot.[Not a shippy fic, but it can be if you squint hard enough. Also, vague allusions to suicidal ideation.]





	Sniper's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, posting this from my phone cause who uses computers nowadays?(I don't. I don't have a computer). Secondly, please cut me some slack I haven't posted fanfic in years I'm RUSTY! Thirdly, mobile doesn't let you make your own tags so I currently can't tag this as anything else right now. It sucks. But just to clarify; Widowmaker and Hanzo aren't exactly in a relationship in this fic. They're just two people with a strangely intimate friendship despite how little time they've known each other, bonding over their similar traumas.(killing a loved one is nothing to laugh at)
> 
> So anyways, I hope y'all enjoy! I do think they're a bit ooc; Hanzo's a bit soft, Widowmaker is a bit less...Widowmaker than usual. I headcanon that they're pretty much joined at the hip, a strange sort of budding connection that developed through the innate desire of acceptance. Cause uh, with Hanzo killing Genji and with Widow and all the murders she's got under her belt, the two aren't exactly a sight for sore eyes.

She gains the courage to approach him one evening. She walks silently into the mess hall, laughter and conversations going ice cold when her shoes hit the linoleum floor. 

She glances at the other agents in the room. Tracer seems delightfully distracted with stirring her cup of cocoa, Lucio and Hana absorbed in their music and games respectively. 

Her presence isn't very welcome here, at least not yet, as Zenyatta would say. She finds it odd that the omnic who's brother was assassinated by her personally has extended much more kindness than the other recruits. 

Regardless, she spots the older Shimada sitting at a lone table, sipping what is presumably tea from a small cup. She resists the urge to slap her hand on the table; her more playful impulses are returning with Mercy's treatment and Zenyatta's therapy, but she decides not to act on it. Most of the team isn't used to Widowmaker. They probably would cease functioning to see her emote something akin to happiness.

She instead places her hand on the table softly, prompting a soft grunt from the man.

"I need to speak with you." Is all she states before turning on her heel, leaving the mess hall. Hanzo sighs to himself silently, placing his cup down and following after her. 

After they both leave, the tense air dissipates almost immediately. 

Hana glances over to Tracer quizzically.

"What was that about?" She pauses the game on her handheld device. "Me and Lucio usually get up to some crazy stuff, but I can't imagine what Overwatch's 2 best snipers could be doing!" Tracer zips beside her, a hand under her chin.

"You're right, love! I wonder what they're up to!" She hums softly. "Wanna spy on them?" Lucio let's out a disapproving huff.

"No way. Widow's venom mines, Hanzo's recon arrows, those together would get us spotted in seconds," he takes off his headphones. "We should just leave em' be."

"Leave who?" Genji has made his way over to the group of three, plopping onto a chair next to Hana. 

"Hana and Lena wanna spy on your brother and Widow." Genji stares silently, so Lucio continues. "They think they might be up to something."

"Then we should!" Genji sounds a little too enthusiastic, and Lucio stares at him disapprovingly.

"No way. I mean, your brother almost killed you once and-" 

"He wouldn't dare do it again, isn't that right?" Tracer butts in, zipping next to Lucio and slinging an arm around his shoulder. "In fact, I'm pretty sure Genji has some sort of immunity! Hanzo won't hurt him and won't let Widow hurt him either! Bringing him along is our best bet!"

Hana, Tracer, and Genji stare at him, mustering their most pleading expressions. Lucio finally sighs, rather over being the voice of reason. 

"Whatever,but if we get caught, I'm making sure they headshot you guys first." He grumbles, and the trio cheers excitedly. 

"First thing on the agenda is finding out where they're going!" Tracer announces loudly, causing Lucio to grimace even more.

* * *

"You've requested me, so I assume you have something to say." Hanzo murmurs, leaning on the edge of the balcony on one of the many buildings in their base.

"Oui," Widowmaker says simply. She doesn't continue.

"Amelie." Hanzo says, his voice a touch softer. She can't understand when he started referring to her so delicately. She turns to him, her gaze almost tired. She sighs.

"Let's go hunting." She states calmly. There's a sort of current running under her skin; a need to kill something. 

"And what kind of quarry do you suggest?" Is all Hanzo asks. She knows his answer is already yes. They're both already in their gear, his bow and arrows over his shoulder, her rifle at her hip. 

"Shimadas." She says. He glances at her, expression confused. "Or Talon. I'm feeling rather bored this evening, mon chérie." He huffs out a laugh, and she can't tell if it's at the suggestions or at her term for him.

"Or perhaps you simply want to skip out on a therapy session," he crosses his arms. "We have one this evening."

"So that's a no." She mumbles. It's been a while since she has let disappointment so thoroughly seep through her voice.

"...I did not say such a thing," he stands up straight. "I, too, do not wish to hear Zenyatta's ramblings of self-acceptance tonight." She chuckles at that.

"We are both terrible for each other." She gazes at him, a smile forming on her lips. He nods, a small smile of his own already present on his.

"Indeed."

They walk back into the building together, a strange yet familiar stride in each of their steps as they match each other's pace.

"I have one condition," he speaks again, and Widowmaker nods. "Help me retrieve some mission reports from Morrison's office. He cannot fault us for going out without permission if we finish some objectives."

"Chéri, you don't even have to ask."

* * *

"We're being followed,  _ mon dragon _ ." Yet another one of her much too fond nicknames for him. 

"I am aware of such, ." He adjusts his hair tie, seemingly unfazed. "They will eventually make an assumption and leave. Now then, let us go."

Widowmaker obliges, even if it only is to take her mind off of wandering eyes. Hiding outside of a small Talon base, she shoots a venom mine right above the main doorway. The moment it activates, she uses her hook to swing across the night sky, timing her headshot perfectly as her body flies through the air. She's not quite sure where she's going to fall.

She can't find it in herself to care.

Thankfully, a strong arm wraps around her midsection and rights her as she lands. Hanzo stares her down, while casually aiming a recon arrow directly inside the building, revealing who is where. 

"Careful, kumo." Is all he mutters before focusing his attention on finding a better vantage point. She nods, but he's already standing somewhere else. As one moves into her line of sight, she's already firing. A bullet ricochets in her direction, and the heated projectile cuts through her clothes and slides against her flesh. 

She doesn't flinch. 

She hears Hanzo huff, before he jumps inside the building, finishing the rest off. 

When they regroup, she sees that he has suffered a wound as well. 

"You've sustained some damage."

" _ Parle pour toi, chéri. _ " She presses a finger against his wound, and bit of blood seeps onto her finger. He winces. She watches as it trickles down. There's a sick sort of feeling that twists in her stomach. The excited thrum no longer runs under her skin. It has been replaced with a cold that she is in no condition to warm. He sighs.

"We should return." Is all he says, and she nods.

* * *

"I don't think we should have skipped therapy today." She mutters in the quiet of her room. "Today was a day...that I would have needed it."

"Indeed." Is all Hanzo replies. His bow is put to rest on one of her tables next to her rifle. They haven't stopped by Mercy. She watches as Hanzo pulls the yellow hair tie from his head, stretching it to check its length. He beckons to her with his hand.

Not knowing what else to do, she obliges, shifting her chair next to him. 

"I do not know what encouraged you to take that shot today," he begins. She says nothing. "I do not doubt that you have the ability to do so flawlessly. I have seen your skill first hand myself."

"But…?" She asks. He doesn't respond, merely beginning to wrap the tie around her wound. He stares at her until she looks him in the eye.

His hair is around his shoulders, black like the night. Like a spider.

"Your lack of care for your well being...perplexes me," she feels something sick and sorrowful rising in her throat. She continues to listen. "It contests the same lack of care I have for myself. But almost to a frightening degree." The sadness lingers, but then a sort of petty childness arises. She glares as she undoes her own ribbon; the black one Tracer had gifted to her.

"Tu t'es moqué de moi," she stares him down. "Do not think that I have not been privy to your more dangerous coping habits. The nights that I have seen you stand in that kitchen alone, the knife's edge pressed to your skin. The early mornings you spend gazing at the cliff bottom."

She wraps the ribbon harshly around his arm, her hands shaking as she does. 

"Yet you have said nothing to me." He lets out a short laugh.

"Non." She says as she finishes wrapping his wound. 

"...but I shall not return that sentiment," he says. "If you are a danger to yourself, then I will not sit idly." She snaps her gaze to him. Something akin to a warmth in her chest rises slowly, creeping through her nerves and spinning a web in her heart.

"Then," she says, and the words seem to have trouble leaving her. "I shall do the same."

He nods, and the smallest hint of a smile appears. 

This time she returns it in full.

* * *

"So this is where you guys are!" Tracer swings the door open wildly. Hana and Lucio in tow. "Now tell us what you...were up...to…?" She goes silent as she takes in the scene before her.

Widowmaker, leaning against the armrest in her room on the loveseat, her long legs draped on either side of Hanzo as he sits between them, her hands going through his hair almost affectionately.

"So you have finally revealed yourselves." Hanzo says, not even looking up. He motions to the table. "Bring those to Morrison." Hana slides in and tentatively swipes it off the table, shuffling back out. 

"Merci." Is all Widow says as she waves her hand, motioning them to leave. Tracer has it in her mind to snap a quick photo before slamming the door shut. 

She lets out a gasp of air, giggling excitedly. 

"Did ya see them!? They were all!!" She doesn't even finish her sentence as she zips around excitedly. 

"I don't know man," Lucio says, tilting his head. "Felt like I was walking in on my...parents? Grandparents?"

"Eh! Why worry about the logistics? That was the cutest thing I've ever seen! I've just gotta tell Genji!" She zips down the hallway, prompting Lucio to glance over to Hana, who merely offers a shrug before they both follow her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic was a good read! I just...really enjoy seeing these two together being friendly. In this fic Widow has been saved by Overwatch, Mercy is treating her conditioning with a slow process, and Zenyatta gives therapy sessions to her and Hanzo. I suck at writing angst and that wasn't the intention of this fic really. Also, I've thrown in a ton of cutesy stuff I'd love to see them do; aka wrapping each others wounds with their own hair ties, playing with each others hair. I'm a fluff master so I live for the cute shit.
> 
> Widow and Hanzo in this fic understand each other so well because they both have that very subtle but extreme lack of care for their own wellbeing, aka a sort of self punishment kind of thing, though Widow is a bit less obvious with hers. This is merely a friendly bonding fic and I do intend to write them in a relationship some time! They've become a small little rarepair of mine the(probably because I play both of them pretty well lmfao) and also how can I resist the game's main snipers chilling and bonding? Trick question, I can't lol.
> 
> Expect some more fics from me! May not be in the same vein as this, but it'll be some really good overwatch stuff!
> 
> P.S: i love throwing in the little rag tag team of nerds aka Lucio dva tracer and Genji. They're all just clowns and super nosy in everyone's business but super well meaning! Maybe I'll write some fics on their stupid lol shenanigans too!


End file.
